Mission: The Brightest Star
Phyllis (1/1) *Gather Item ** Spaghetti with Hot Sauce (0/1) *Check around Higgins' house *Wait for notice. *Prepare to the date *Date |exp = 500 |rewards= |prev=Dr. Xu's Book |next=Moonlight Primrose }}The Brightest Star is a secondary mission. There is a time limit of 7 days to complete the mission. Description A mission triggered by having a high friendship level with Dr.Xu. Conduct of the mission Upon completing Dr. Xu's Uncomfortable Meeting event at 450 Friendship (4.5 ) with Dr. Xu, this mission becomes available from Phyllis. * "What do to...oh well, I am starting to crave some Spaghetti with Hot Sauce though, oh what to do?" **''I'll make you one!'' **''What to do?'' *Choosing "I'll make you one!" option: ** "Hehe, well then, I'm looking forward to it." *Choosing "What do I do?" option: ** "You can make me one, right?" Either option will begin Mission: The Brightest Star. Gather Item Upon presenting Spaghetti with Hot Sauce to Phyllis: * "Oh! You actually made it for me? I was just joking. Fine..." * "Although I promised Dr. Xu to keep it a secret, I'll make an exception this time. Let's just say you should go check out Higgins' workshop. Maybe you'll find something interesting there." * "By the way, your Spaghetti with Hot Sauce smells really nice. Dr. Xu would enjoy it as well." Check around Higgins' house Approaching Higgins' house will start a scene where Dr. Xu is talking to Higgins: * "That's all. The commission is now yours." * "I'll take it, thank you very much. The more the merrier." * "About that, personally, I'd like you to make peace with PlayerName. PlayerName is one of us after all. We should not be divided becase of..." * "It is the way it is. I know what I'm doing. Time is money! Back to work." * "Oh, okay. Thanks Higgins. I'm off." Dr. Xu departs and Higgins addresses the builder: * "What is this? Did you just eavedrop on us?!" * "You're trying to take another commission from me! Over my dead body!" * Stamina -15 This begins a duel with Higgins. *Wining the duel: ** "Dang it! Even though you won, I'm still not giving you the commission!" ***''What commission?'' ** "The one we're fighting about...you know, the deliver five fireworks to Dr. Xu in two days commission. We...are fighting about that, right?" ***''Huh? Not really, thank you.'' ** "Wait, what?" *Losing the duel: ** "Get away from me. You are disturbing me work." Wait for notice. The following morning, Dr. Xu will be waiting outside the builder's house: * "Oh hi... PlayerName, good morning!" * "Yeah... It's really fine weather today. How do you feel?" **''I feel great.'' **''What's up?'' *Choosing "I feel very well." option: ** "Is that right? That's good." *Choosing either option: * "Umm...If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to invite you to Amber Island Bridge at 20:00pm tomorrow night for an event." **''Sure, sounds easy.'' **''I'll pass. There are too many things on my plate right now.'' *Choosing "Sure, sounds easy." option: ** "Fantastic! Oh...I mean great, I'll see you there. You don't have to bring anything, just come." **This option will progress the mission. *Choosing "I'll pass. There are too many things on my plate right now." option: ** "Oh...you're busy aren't you. I..uh, I completely understand." **This ends dialog, but talking to Dr. Xu again will prompt the following question: ** "Tomorrow night at 20:00pm, can you come to the bridge to Amber Island? **The same dialog choices are presented again, with the same results. Prepare to the date Optionally, the builder can build 5x Fireworks (see Yellow Fireworks, Red Firework, Blue Fireworks, Green Fireworks, or Purple Fireworks) to complete this objective. Date Approaching the north-western end of Amber Island on the following day, after 19:00: * "PlayerName, you came!" **''What are we doing?'' * "Come over here." * "I've prepared something here. Ta-da! I've got fireworks!" The following line only appears if the player is single: * "I'm not the romantic type, I haven't dated a lot... Phyllis told me watching fireworks is romantic. So I made some fireworks specially for this day to surprise you!" The quest continues here regardless of relationship status: *If the builder does not have fireworks on them: **''Thank you for all these.'' *** "Glad you like it." *If the builder has fireworks on them: **''Look, I've brought some fireworks as well.'' *** "Really? You brought some too?" ****''I just wanted to set off some fireworks tonight.'' ****''I know you made the fireworks for me.'' **Choosing "I just wanted to set off some fireworks tonight." option: *** "Really? That's quite the coincidentsic!" *** Relationship +30 **Choosing "I know you made the fireworks for me." option: *** "Ahaha...I guess I could hide it too well. No, I should nothing can fool you." *** Relationship +20 * "Can we get started?" * Red Firework +5 * Yellow Fireworks +5 * Green Fireworks +5 * Blue Fireworks +5 * Purple Fireworks +5 * "I love to see RandomFireworksColor and RandomFireworksColor! This will start the fireworks mini-game. Upon detonation of the fireworks: *If 50x fireworks are set off: ** "Wow, what a view!" **''Will earn the achievement Light Up the Sky''. *If 5x fireworks of each of his requested colors are used: ** "I'm loving it." *If the fireworks show contains both of the requested colors: ** "It's so beautiful!" *If the fireworks show does not contain both of the requested colors: ** "Er... it looks ok, I guess." If you are already in a relationship, the quest ends successfully at this point. If you are single, the following occurs: * "These fireworks are beautiful...but not as beautiful as you. Can I...can I invite you to watch fireworks again?" **''Yes, let's light them!'' * "I mean just the two of us, not just as friends, but as a couple." **''Accept Dr. Xu's request to go out with him?'' ***''Yes I will!'' ***''No, I'm sorry.'' *''Choosing "Yes I will!" option:'' **The relationship with Dr. Xu has changed: ** Dr. Xu became your Boyfriend! **If the player chose "I just wanted to set off some fireworks tonight." option: *** Relationship +25 **If the player chose "I know you made the fireworks for me." option: *** Relationship +22 **If the player did not bring fireworks: *** Relationship +20 ** "Thank you. I will treasure our relationship." **There will then a cutscene of the builder and Dr. Xu hugging. *''Choosing "No, I'm sorry." option:'' ** "Why? What did I do wrong? I... I respect your choice." * Experience +500 Despite the mission having 7 days to complete in the log, failure to appear for the date by 23:00 will fail the mission. Notes *Although this quest will only trigger if you are single, you can get into a relationship with someone else before going to Amber Island to see fireworks with Dr. Xu. If this is the case, Xu will not ask you to be his significant other, but the quest will still complete successfully. *In the log, the final objective states to meet Mint for the date. The objective is actually to meet Dr. Xu. *Currently, this is the only mission that results in a relationship status change. *This mission is rare in that one objective is already complete before the mission starts. *If the builder has less then 15 stamina when talking to Higgins, the duel will still begin, as normal, and their stamina will be reduced to 0. *Talking to Dr. Xu at any time during the mission will prompt the following response: ** "Errr about the details... Let's not talk about this? You will know soon." Rewards * Experience +500 The Brightest Star